Pearl, We Need To Talk
Synopsis In Tao Gems, Rose Quartz's armies prepare a plan to attack Yellow Diamond. Plot Tears fell out of White Aquamarine's eyes as she ran as fast as she could to Tempus City. "How could Yellow Diamond shatter Charoite?" White Aquamarine thought. "Does she not have a heart?" White Aquamarine arrived at Tempus City. A huge, wooden cabin had been built there. "The base," White Aquamarine said. She walked in. White Diamond motioned White Aquamarine to come to her. She sat on a seat near White Diamond's. There was a table with bowls of food. "How could you let Charoite get shattered, White Diamond?" White Aquamarine yelled. Lots of gruel was stuck in White Diamond's mouth when White Aquamarine said it. White Diamond swallowed all of it. "Baby, Yellow Diamond... we had to fight, but Charoite... she was unlucky. I lost, but she spared me since I was a Diamond... but I'm afraid it won't be the same soon." White Aquamarine slapped White Diamond. "Did you just slap a Di-" "Don't call me baby," White Aquamarine scoffed. "You didn't even defend Charoite!" White Diamond sighed. "I'm afraid you don't get it. White Aquamarine, Charoite ''had to die. ''I tried defending but Yellow Diamond pushed me aside." White Aquamarine put her face on the table. "Don't do that," White Diamond said. "You could hit the gruel." White Aquamarine cautiously put her head out of the table.and stared at White Diamond. "White Diamond, I know about the Cluster bomb. We're gonna die, aren't we?" White Aquamarine told White Diamond. White Diamond sighed. "Yes," she said. "She has collected all shattered gem shards in the battlefield for the Cluster bomb. As for the humans, well..." "White Diamond? White Diamond? White Diamond, tell me---" "She burnt them." "She burnt them and sent them to hell brutally. GRR!" White Diamond yelled. She hit the table with her fist hard, breaking it in half. "That fucking asshole!" "White Diamond, calm dow---" White Diamond was walking up to Rose Quartz's Pearl. (soondtrack thingy) "Pearl, we need to talk," White Diamond told Pearl. "Yes, White Diamond?" Pearl said boldly. "I have made a plan to deal with Yellow Diamond." Pearl smiled. "We're gonna hurt her badly, right?" "No... I don't want to hurt her." "I want to kill her." Pearl stepped back. "You seem crazy... do you want to lie down?" Pearl said nervously to White Diamond. White Diamond's face filled with anger. "I do not ''need ''to lie down," White Diamond yelled. "I want to kill her. And we need to organize SEVERAL battles. The more we weaken her armies, the bigger chance we have of winning, even of the armies we have are lost." Pink Diamond appeared out of nowhere. "White Diamond... calm down. It will be alright. We'll carry out your plan if it makes you feel fine." White Diamond sighed. "Thank you," she said. She walked back to her chair. Steve now sat in a chair nearby. "Eww! This gruel is so yucky, White Aquamarine!" Steve told White Aquamarine. "I want candy!" White Aquamarine sighed. She got a cigar, lit it up, and put it in her mouth. "What did they say?" White Aquamarine told White Diamond. "We. Will. Fight." Day after day, Gems were shattered and humans were killed. Many still lived, though. One day, though, there was no battle. Everybody could rest. White Aquamarine stared at a mirror. The gem on her forehead had a very small crack on the bottom. "White Diamond," White Aquamarine said. "Do you have the medicine? I feel sorta woozy." White Diamond poured a small amount of liquid onto the gem. It fixed the crack. "Wait a minute," White Aquamarine said. "I didn't even see Yellow Diamond today. That means..." "Didn't Rose Quartz predict a solar eclipse?" White Diamond said. "WHITE DIAMOND, WE HAVE TO GO NOW! NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!" Characters * Charoite (mentioned) * White Aquamarine * White Diamond * Steve Strait * Pink DIamond * Rose Quartz * Pearl * Yellow Diamond (mentioned) Category:Enchi's Content